Don't Rain On My Parade: A Glee Family Story
by mozartwascrazy
Summary: Join Shelby and Will as they raise their seven children


Will Shuester: Age: 37

Shelby Shuester: Age: 37

Finley Christopher "Finn" Shuester: Age: 21, Born July 15, 1989

Noah William "Puck" Shuester: Age: 19, Born October 30, 1991

Quinn Elizabeth Shuester: Age: 17, Born December 25, 1992

Samuel Adam "Sam" Shuester: Age: 17, Born December 25, 1992

Brittany Nicole Shuester: Age: 17, Born December 25, 1992

Rachel Barbra Shuester: Age: 16, Born April 24, 1994

Kurt Elijah Shuester: Age: 15, Born May 17, 1995

Shelby's POV  
Having a small family was never an option for me. My parents died when I was 5 and then my older brother and I were separated, and I always wanted more family. I grew up in Lima, Ohio with my grandparents (my brother was sent to live with my aunt). In 1988, I found out that I was pregnant. Being only 16, I was terrified. Thankfully, my boyfriend Will was there. We got through it, and 9 months later, our son Finn was born. Shortly after he was born, Will and I moved out of our parent's houses, and got married. After we both graduated, I was accepted at NYU and Will at Ohio State. Of course, we were both devastated at having to separate for a while. On our last night together, lets just say…we did the nasty. I took Finn to New York with me, where we stayed with my cousin. A month later, my cousin gave me a pregnancy test, telling me to go "see if that was the cause of my crabbiness". It was. I contacted Will, and he moved out to New York, deciding to get his teaching degree there instead. We both finished school by the time I was 7 months pregnant. We were both thrilled, knowing it was give us plenty of time to prepare for our new baby. Noah was born at 11:59 pm on October 30th. Had he taken one more minute, he would have been a Halloween baby. Which would make sense, believe me. He was a devil child.

When Noah was 5 months old, we decided to move back to Lima. Finding a house was difficult. We did plan on having more children. Eventually, we picked a 5-bedroom house in a small suburban neighborhood. It was the perfect location. Will found a job at our old high school as a Spanish teacher. Shortly after getting ourselves situated, I found out I was pregnant. Thankful I wasn't living in the city for this pregnancy, I told Will and he was ecstatic. After 5 months, Will and I went to get our 2nd ultra-sound, and my doctor informed us that I was carrying triplets, and two of them were girls. Will almost died of pride. On December 25th, at 11:13am, just when we had finished eating our Christmas breakfast, and finished opening presents, I went into labor. 5 hours later, I gave birth to my first daughter, Quinn Elizabeth. Less then 20 minutes later, I had another little boy. Samuel Adam. And lastly, Brittany Nicole came. They all had blonde hair, which we think came from Will's mother.

Noah had just reached the age where he was learning how to talk. And of course Will had chosen this time to get obsessed with hockey. I had been spending all my time taking care of the babies, and Finn loved helping me. Noah on the other hand hated the fact that he wasn't the baby anymore. So Will decided that while Finn and I (mostly me) took care of the babies, he would have Noah watch hockey with him. And somehow, my little boy got the nickname Puck. For a while I refused to call him that (and I still don't, most of the time), but then Finn started calling him Puckasaurus and it was the cutest thing ever.

When the triplets were a little over a year old, Will and I decided to go on the honeymoon we had never had the chance to take. We left the kids with Will's parents, and left to go back to New York for a week. Although we had lived there for about 2 years, we had never seen a Broadway production. We saw 4 different productions –Rent, Spring Awakening, The Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables. We saw Les Miserables on our last evening in the city.

2 and a half months after our weeklong trip to New York, I found out I was pregnant again. My doctor was getting concerned. I had had 6 children in 5 years. After he shared his concerns with Will, my husband arranged to have a vasectomy. 6 and a half months later, on April 24th, our daughter Rachel Barbra was born.

Having 6 kids was a handful. Between Noah trying to microwave his power rangers, and having a newborn baby who demanded to be sung to 24/7, I was exhausted. I hadn't had a full night of sleep since I was 16. When Rachel was about 5 months old, I started throwing up for no apparent reason. I gained weight. My doctors suspected another pregnancy, but an ultrasound told us otherwise. I wasn't pregnant again. The doctors then told me that because I had been pregnant so many times in so little time, my body was just acting as if it still was.

7 and half months later, Quinn, Brittany and I were in a car accident. Of course the girls were in the backseat and only received a few bruises. Myself, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The side of the car had rammed into my side, impaling me. I don't remember exactly what happened, but one minute I heard my little girls sobbing, and the next I was in a hospital bed. I remember having the doctor telling me I was pregnant, and they had to perform an immediate sea-section or my baby would die. I remember myself sobbing while they prepped me for the surgery, and Will squeezing my hand. And then, once my baby was out, I couldn't hear it crying. The doctors told me that he wasn't breathing, and I remember sobbing even harder. And then…I heard crying. I then remember Will kissing my head, telling me "He's ok. He's alive. Our baby is ok." We named him Kurt Elijah Shuester. Kurt because it rhymed with my brothers name, and then Elijah after my father. He had to stay in the hospital for a while, being premature, but you can bet we visited him everyday until the day he came home. The kids were a little surprised to have another little brother.

Now, my children aren't babies anymore. Finn is 21 and is in college at Ohio State, dating a girl named Lea. He lives at home, but commutes there everyday. I'm so proud of him. Noah is my little ladies man. He's dating a girl named Santana right now, and he is a senior. The triplets are 17 and couldn't be more different from each other. Quinn's my Christian girl. She started going to church with Will's mother when she was 5, and never stopped. Sam is the one who just goes with the flow. He doesn't care what's "in" or "out". It doesn't matter to him. He'll be a friend with anyone. Now, as for Brittany…I'm a little worried about her. She just isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Something you should know about me: I don't care if my children are having sex, as long as they have protection and I'm not in the house. The same goes for Will. If we said they couldn't have sex, we'd be hypocrites, now wouldn't we? Anyway, back to Brittany. As I was saying, she isn't very smart. I told her to use protection once (her boyfriend Artie was over) and she asked me if I meant a burglar alarm. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter. She just stresses me out sometimes. Rachel. She's 16 and my mini-me. She loves to sing, and loves everything I love (except for shopping). But she's a major drama-queen and she drives her siblings crazy. Kurt is my baby, even though he's 15 now. We've suspected he was gay since he asked Will for a pair of sensible heels for his third birthday. It's taken Will some time to get used to fact that our son most likely likes other boys, but I know he would fight to the death for Kurt. I would too. We would for any of our children.

Something I may have not mentioned earlier was that Will and I were in Glee Club during high school. And we were (and still are) pretty damn good, if I say so myself. So its only natural that our talent got passed down to our children. All of them can sing. Finn, Noah, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt. Every single one of them. It took awhile to get Noah (he's obsessed with being "bad-ass"), Quinn and Brittany to admit it. Finn and Sam always sang in the shower, but they never actually sang in public until a little while ago. Now, Rachel and Kurt, That's an entire different story. Rachel has a stunning voice, and she's been singing since she could talk. She'd stand on the coffee table, singing her heart out. Kurt has an amazing voice for a boy. His voice never got deeper, so he sings like a girl.

My family may not be your average American family, but we're unique.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I would just like to congratulate Chris Colfer for winning a GOLDEN FREAKING GLOBE! :) I threw my popcorn in suprise. **

**Of course, I also want to congratulate the entire cast of Glee for winning best show and Jane Lynch.**

**Thanks..**


End file.
